


Healthy competition with kageyama

by wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Smut, both of you are competitive, its a lil spicy, kageyama x reader - Freeform, maybe a continuation???, my grammar is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois/pseuds/wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois
Summary: this is a one shot I wrote for a friend, he’s aged up to be a third or second year at least. Also my spelling is all over the place
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Healthy competition with kageyama

From the minute you stood outside his house, you knew you were in trouble.  
‘hey are your parents out right now?’ you ask Kageyama when you take off your shoes and try and place them behind his front door.  
‘ something like that, also don’t put your shoes behind the door y/n ‘ he replied, sounding bored ‘I want everyone who comes in to know that you’re here with ME’ he smirked slightly.  
you move your shoes.  
he makes a direct path to his fridge and drinks some milk (directly from the bulk carton. Ew. ) and puts it away.  
‘so...’ you say (by now you really should be better at this)  
‘so, why did you want to come to my house today boke?’ his eyes were twinkling. ‘something about my bedroom?’  
you take a step back into a hallway leading in the general direction of his room. ‘ didn’t you invite me?’ (FINALLY that’s better)  
He steps forward, forcing you to step back into the wall and places his hand behind your head. ‘ you wanted me so badly I couldn’t say no’ he moves closer and tilts your chin up, almost daring you to kiss him.  
‘ fuck’ you breathe and rise up onto your toes to kiss him. sometimes you forget how tall he actually is.  
‘ you know you want to’ he chuckles and wraps your legs around his waist. He’s a pretty good kisser and somehow he manages to carry you backwards up a spiral staircase to his room without you really noticing. He slams you down against his bed and goes to lock the door. ‘this’ he gestures towards your shirt, ‘ I don’t like it, take it off’.  
‘ right here?’ you sit on the edge of your bed and take off your wool vest.  
‘yeah, right there y/n ‘ Kageyama leans back into his chair and watches as you unbutton your school shirt.  
‘pervert’ you say and throw your shirt and bra into his lap.  
He stands up lazily and walks toward you, unbuttoning his shirt. He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you deeply, leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.  
‘dont you dare give me a hickey idiot’ you say even though you secretly really want him to give you one.  
‘too late now boke, I know you wanted one anyway’ he pushes you down into the bed and smirks, his eyes sparkling. ‘ How bad you want me right now?’  
‘not at all, you were already desperately in love with me remember’ you chuckle.  
‘ really’  
You gasp suddenly as his lightly calloused fingers trace circles on your thigh.  
‘Are you sure about that?’ His fingers move up your thigh slowly enough to tease you.  
‘yeah, you can’t get enou-‘  
He shifts his body, picks you up, flips you over and drops you onto your hands an knees all in one swift motion. ‘Don’t lie to yourself and, more importantly, don’t even fucking think about lying to your king.’ He slaps your ass and leaves his hand there, leaning down towards your ear. ‘You would do anything for me if I asked nicely enough’  
You try and come up with some equally humiliating remark but you can’t ( because he’s right). ‘And- and you would do the same for me!’   
He smiles, ‘there’s another way to settle this’ and unzips your skirt, the material falling around your hips.  
‘yeah, yeah there is’ you turn around and unzip his shorts, tugging them as well as his navy boxers over his muscular thighs. They make a great pillow.  
‘Ok y/n, lets have a little competition. Whoever cums first loses?’  
They’re no way you’re backing down now, ‘sure’ you smile mischievously ‘if I win, I get to peg you next time. Deal?’  
You know it’s physically impossible for kageyama to decline a challenge and how hard could it be to win?  
‘And if I win...’ he glances at his school tie hanging over the back of his chair ‘well, let’s just say your range of motion will be a little limited.’  
You gasp ‘that’s some kinky shit’ as you smirk at him. Once again, how hard could could it be?  
Very, very hard.  
‘Baka’ kageyama quickly shifted your panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off first. He slid his thumb over your bottom lip before sliding it into your mouth for a split second.  
You try to sit up in an attempt to give him a handjob but he kisses the spot in between your clavicles, lightly pushing you back down.  
His thumb, wet with your spit, starts tracing small circles around your clit. ‘You’ll have to get used to being restrained, princess’  
You don’t want to admit how much his touch is actually affecting you, like others before did not. Just like the king, you refuse to lose, especially with such high rewards; you grab a handful of his sheets and sit up, reaching for his (already hard) dick.  
He tenses up as soon as you even touch his boner, like he’s affected the same way by your touch as you are by his.  
Both of you are quickly getting more and more turned on but it’s obvious neither one of you is losing this early.  
Kageyama slowly steps off of the bed, out of your reach and pulls your hips towards the edge, and disappears from your line of vision. His tongue is even more skilled than his fingers, sliding in and out of your moist pussy, making you feel incredible.  
‘Oh my god’ you moan, loud enough for him to hear.  
‘Sorry princess’ he smiles ‘I won’t keep you waiting anymore’, and opens a condom wrapper with some difficulty (probably because of how wet his thumb is).  
After a few minutes, it becomes apparent who has more stamina out of the two of you, but neither one of you will accept defeat.  
You can tell he’s close to cumming now but you can barely hold back yourself as his cock pushes repeatedly into your wet pussy. When kageyama tries to change positions you stop him and start desperately sucking his cock, trying to fit all 7 inches down your throat.  
‘Y/n-‘ he suddenly twitches, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His sweaty black bangs hang in front of his deep blue eyes.  
You gaze up at him, smiling, waiting for him to realise.  
‘Shit! I can’t believe I lost’ He chuckles and starts putting his clothes back on.  
You sigh (thank got he was too distracted to realise you came too- at the exact same time) and start do the same *yes, oh my god yes*.  
Kageyama leaned on the door as you put on your shoes to leave ‘so... next time?’  
‘Yeah, cause you lost’ you love saying that to someone like him.  
‘Maybe I knew I wouldn’t mind if I lost’ he whispered, loud enough for you to hear.  
‘Oh?’ You smile expectantly, ‘then I’m definitely coming back’  
To be continued...?


End file.
